


i need it cause you know that i'm a fiend

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Thirsty Youngjae, horny jinyoung, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Just some 2young sexytimes





	i need it cause you know that i'm a fiend

**Author's Note:**

> the unintended sequel to 'where'd you get that body from.'
> 
> youngjae's hair had me feeling some type of way so
> 
> shoutout to megan for giving this a look
> 
> written for the prompt: huh

Youngjae’s barely closed the door on Jaebum’s fading goodbye when hands are grabbing him and dragging him to the bedroom.

“Thought he would never leave,” hisses Jinyoung, pushing Youngjae up against the wall. To the average person, Jinyoung looks like he forgot to brush his hair and was having a lazy day, but to Youngjae’s practiced eye, Jinyoung had been running his hand through his hair because he was agitated and he always wore loose, comfortable clothing when he was strung up.

In short, Jinyoung was _horny_.

He actually had been trying to put the moves on Youngjae before Jaebum dropped by to pick something up from the dorms. Youngjae, partly out of courtesy and partly for the express purpose of driving Jinyoung up the wall, had invited Jaebum to stay for a while.

It worked. 

Jinyoung looks like he can’t decide if he wants to punch Youngjae or fuck him. Youngjae reaches up and tugs at the hem of his shirt. “Off.”

Still glaring, Jinyoung strips, chucking his top and sweats to the side. He’s not wearing any underwear and his dick is half-hard.

Youngjae spreads his hands in a grand gesture. “I’m all yours.”

Who would’ve thought, Youngjae thought, as Jinyoung ripped his shirt open and descended upon his chest, that things would escalate so quickly in so short a time?

It feels like just yesterday that he’d witnessed Jinyoung coming out of the shower looking like a lean Adonis and now he was all up in Youngjae’s business.

Youngjae’s always had a soft spot for the members. Maybe the one for Jinyoung was a little more softer. It had taken Jinyoung dripping in sex appeal to make Youngjae realize the soft spot was actually a horny blotch.

What surprised him even more was that Jinyoung felt the same, yet Youngjae had never picked up on any of the interest. All those years and he hadn’t slipped up once. Actor Park indeed.

Jinyoung’s on his knees now. Through the lusty haze creeping over his mind, he’s pleased to note that Jinyoung had maneuvered them over to where the shag carpeting was, so Jinyoung’s knees are nicely cushioned. It’s one of their rules. The only marks Jinyoung’s allowed to have on him are the ones inflicted by Youngjae.

So he’s a bit of a kinky fucker. So what?

The zipper comes down and his dick is out. Youngjae’s hand comes to rest on Jinyoung’s head and lazily rub his scalp. He has a minute to admire Jinyoung’s toned, sweat slick shoulders before Jinyoung swallows him down like a champ.

Fucking.

Hell.

One of the things Youngjae’s discovered in the course of their trysts is that Jinyoung _loves_ sucking dick. And that he’s good at it.

Okay so maybe ‘good’ is too mild of a word to describe it, but Youngjae can’t be blamed for is lack of eloquence; not when Jinyoung is trying to suck his brains and soul out through his cock. 

The only sounds in the room are of Jinyoung enthusiastically sucking Youngjae’s dick like it’s his favorite flavor of ice lolly and Youngjae moaning like he’s in some damn porno. Oh, and the track that’s been playing on repeat since Jaebum left.

Swallowing, Youngjae glances down and is rendered speechless for a second by the sight that greets him.

Big, brown eyes that are blown with pleasure. Toned, muscled arms extending from hands that are cupping his ass securely. Rosy, spit-slick lips that curve into a smile when they realize they’re being watched. Spit dribbles down the side of his mouth and down his chin.

Youngjae grasps Jinyoung’s chin in his right hand, this thumb digging into the flesh of his cheek. He can _feel_ his cock move under it. And that just turns him on more, cum dribbling out.

Huh.

Jinyoung realizes it at the same time Youngjae does. Swallows and keeps Youngjae’s hand there, placing his own over it. Winks as he places Youngjae’s left in his hair. Smiles loopily as Youngjae pushes his bangs back to expose his forehead and rubs it gently with his thumb.

“Hold on tight,” is all Jinyoung pops off his dick to say, voice hoarse and laced with desire, before swallowing it back down.

When Youngjae cums, he shouts so loud he drowns out the chorus of Lollipop.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i actually googled dick-sucking bops for this


End file.
